Colapsando
by Stephi-Hwang
Summary: En Canterlot High se acerca una fecha muy importante: Las olimpiadas intercolegiales. La presión por competir hace que las chicas comiencen a estresarse por querer que todo salga bien y que su magia no se descontrole como lo hizo en los juegos de la amistad. Las chicas necesitarán más de las otras como jamás lo han hecho. Pero a veces las cosas no salen como desearían. [PinkieDash]
1. Primero

En Canterlot High se acerca una fecha muy importante: Las olimpiadas intercolegiales.

La presión por competir hace que las chicas comiencen a estresarse por querer que todo salga bien y que su magia no se descontrole como lo hizo en los juegos de la amistad.

Pero las cosas se pondrán mucho más difíciles cuándo los rumores sobre su magia comienzan a circular por todo Canterlot High y a ocasionar especulaciones entre los demás participantes.

Y como la cerecita sobre el pastel, sentimientos encontrados harán que las chicas se confundan y que su mente no se centre en las competencias.

Las cosas terminarán saliéndose de control, cuándo los secretos más oscuros de todas salgan a la luz tras varias situaciones que las pondrán entre la espada y la pared.

Las chicas necesitarán más de las otras como jamás lo han hecho.

Pero a veces las cosas no salen como desearían.

* * *

 **Importante:** Éste fic transcurre poco después de la llegada de Twilight de EG a Canterlot High, o sea, luego de Los juegos de la amistad. La historia contiene Yuri e incesto; si no les gusta, por favor no leer o abstenerse a comentar negativamente al respecto. Algunos personajes tendrán un poco de OoC.

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hasbro.

* * *

 **PRIMERO**

Pinkie Pie suspira con cansancio y se toma un momento para respirar profundamente. Se limpia el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su antebrazo y mira a su alrededor con una sonrisa en el rostro: nadie la estaba observando. Sus amigas estaban concentradas en lo suyo allá delante de ella e ignoraban todo a su alrededor mientras se quejaban en voz baja.

Rarity, como siempre, se quejaba de que sudar era asqueroso y que el sol le arruinaría su perfecta cutis; y ni hablar de _esos monótonos uniformes que les obligaban a usar que violaban todo el sentido de la moda y la hacían ver sin una pizca de glamour_. Applejack miraba con cierto fastidio a Rarity, ya cansada de oírla quejarse y sin poder evitarlo, rueda los ojos, negando con la cabeza y le presta atención a lo que Rainbow Dash le estaba diciendo; quién la retaba a darle una vuelta más a la cancha y así poder ver quién era la más rápida entre ellas dos, aunque claro que _Rainbow era la mejor pero aun así quería competir un poco con su amiga campirana_. Twilight le daba apoyo moral a Fluttershy, quién ya no podía correr más porque las piernas le ardían y _podía jurar que el sol ya la estaba afectando_. Sunset estaba esforzándose en silencio pero su sufrimiento y falta de aliento se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia.

Y sin poder evitarlo, su sonrisa se amplió mucho más y se permitió desacelerar un poco el paso mientras internamente agradecía que sus amigas no habían notado que estaba actuando raro desde que llegó al instituto gracias a que el profesor de deportes les estaba exigiendo mucho más desde hacía unos cuántos días.

Al principio, Pinkie creía que era porque sus notas últimamente estaban bajando (o al menos las de Fluttershy, Rarity y Sunset; quizás podía incluir por ahí a Trixie pero ni ella misma lo sabía); pero luego de pensarlo mejor, dedujo que algo más debía estar pasando. Y se quedó con ésa incertidumbre por al menos tres días dónde Gummy tuvo que escucharla conspirar todo el fin de semana casi sin parar; incluso podía jurar que el señor y la señora Cake —sus caseros— ya podrían hacerle un resumen de todas las ideas esporádicas que salían de su boca sin descanso.

Pero aquella mañana, al llegar, pasó casualmente por la oficina de la directora Celestia —quién estaba con su hermana— y _accidentalmente_ pegó su oreja a la puerta para escucharlas hablar sobre que las olimpiadas intercolegiales se harían allí en Canterlot High ése año. Y estuvo tan emocionada que el grito que iba a dejar escapar se quedó atorado en su garganta cuándo la sub-directora Luna abrió abruptamente la puerta y la adentró al despacho de su hermana mientras que ambas la miraban con severidad; y luego de un discurso por parte de ambas sobre lo malo que era escuchar conversaciones ajenas, le pidieron amablemente (según Luna) que guardara el secreto hasta el final de aquella tarde, para que así no arruinara la sorpresa.

Y. Aquello. La. Estaba. Matando.

Pinkie Jamás había sido buena guardando aquella clase de secretos que sentía que todo el mundo debía saber lo más pronto posible por la emoción que generaría en las personas a su alrededor; porque joder, ella era Pinkie Pie, la persona que ama que todo el mundo esté feliz y emocionado.

Y anticipar el regocijo la estaba enloqueciendo.

— ¡Pinkie, hazte a un lado! —Escucha un grito de Rainbow a sus espaldas y, sin girar la cabeza, se mueve hacia la izquierda mientras mantenía un trote constante—. No, Pink-

Oye decir detrás suyo y luego cae con fuerza al suelo mientras siente a Rainbow sobre su espalda quejándose de que se había lastimado la rodilla.

Pinkie deja escapar un gemido de dolor y decide quedarse tirada en el suelo mientras el dolor en su cuerpo desaparecía.

— Lo siento… Dashie… —susurra con cierto deje de dolor y luego escucha la risa de Applejack a su lado.

— ¡Debieron ver cómo cayeron! —suelta otra carcajada y luego muchas más risas se suman a la de su amiga. Pinkie no puede evitar reírse un poco a pesar de que aquello signifique expulsar el poco aire que tiene en sus pulmones.

— Vaya, Rainbow Crash, al parecer nunca vas a cambiar —se burlaron unos chicos mientras pasaban trotando al lado del grupo de amigas y se reían con fuerza.

Rainbow puso los ojos en blanco.

— Ja, ja, sí, muy graciosos —exclamó al aire y se levantó de la espalda de la peli rosa, ayudándola a levantar—. ¿Estás bien, Pinkie? —le pregunta, pasándole un brazo por los hombros amistosamente.

Pinkie asiente.

— Sí, estoy bien —dice aún un poco adolorida; pero luego de mirar a Rainbow por unos segundos, ambas explotan en carcajadas.

— ¡Muy bien, alumnos, eso es todo! —Grita el entrenador Bulk Biceps, haciendo que todos pararan de correr y que la mayoría se tiraran al suelo exhaustos—. ¡Se pueden ir!

— ¡Uff! Vaya, el entrenador últimamente ha estado bastante estricto —comenta Applejack mientras se limpia el sudor de su frente y respira agitadamente.

Las demás le dan la razón.

— De pronto vendrá un inspector o algo así —comenta Twilight y todas las miran con cierta confusión—. Un inspector… ya saben, una persona que viene hasta el instituto y revisa que las cosas estén yendo cómo deberían —las demás chicas niegan con la cabeza lentamente y Twilight se sonroja un poco—. Pensé que las cosas eran así aquí.

— ¡Oh! Twilight, querida, no te preocupes por eso, nosotras sabemos que las cosas en Crystal Prep Academy eran muy diferentes a cómo son aquí; pero ya te acostumbrarás —Rarity le sonríe y, agradecida, Twilight le devuelve la sonrisa.

— De seguro habrá alguna explicación del por qué el entrenador está tan estricto últimamente, ¿verdad, Pinkie? —Fluttershy voltea a ver a Pinkie, quién al instante se pone nerviosa y esboza una sonrisa gigante, demostrando su nerviosismo.

— Pff, ¿qué? ¿Qué habría yo de saber? Jeje, de seguro sólo ha estado de mal humor, no es como si algo importante fuese a ocurrir en Canterlot High o algo así —suelta una risa nerviosa y, tras ver como todas sus amigas arquean una ceja con cierta indiferencia, decide salir corriendo hacia los vestidores.

— ¿Pinkie Pie está bien? —pregunta Twilight mirado hacia la dirección que tomó la chica fiestera.

— Claro que sí, sólo es Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie —responde Sunset y las demás le dan la razón.

— Aún tienes muchas cosas qué aprender, Twilight —comenta Rainbow, dirigiéndose junto con las demás, hacia los vestidores.

— Al parecer —dice la aludida con cierto tono desanimado y suspira; las demás chicas le sonríen.

— Pero no te preocupes, te adaptarás fácilmente —Applejack le da un amistoso puño en el brazo, ocasionando que Twilight se quejara un poco.

— Si tienes algo que quieras saber sobre nosotras, puedes preguntarnos —le sonríe Rarity, abriendo su casillero.

Casualmente, los casilleros de todas estaban juntos (los que usaban para deportes, y los que usaban para guardar sus libros en los pasillos); por lo que las chicas siempre lograban hablar un poco y comentarse de las cosas que hicieron durante las clases.

Ya que todas estaban en cursos diferentes.

Aunque claro, algunas compartían una que otra clase. Y, casualmente, la única clase que todas compartían, era deportes.

— ¿Pinkie Pie siempre se comporta así? —pregunta Twilight después de cambiarse y apoya su espalda en el casillero mientras mira hacia las chicas; quienes ya estaban también terminando de cambiarse.

— Bueno… —dice Rarity—. Ella es todo un enigma.

Todas se ríen.

— Incluso yo, que la conocí muchísimo después que las chicas, ya entendí que con Pinkie la lógica no existe —responde Sunset y todas asienten con la cabeza.

— No te mates las neuronas con ella, al final terminarás con más dudas que respuestas —Applejack cierra su casillero y al igual que Twilight, apoya su espalda en él.

— ¿Ok? —Responde con cierta duda y decide cambiar de tema—. ¿Qué clase tienen?

— Tengo costura —responde Rarity.

— Yo tengo anatomía —dice Rainbow.

— Yo tengo bloque de gastronomía —Applejack.

— Yo tengo biología —Fluttershy.

— Yo tengo matemática —responde Sunset con un suspiro—. ¿Y tú? —le devuelve la pregunta.

— Química —sonríe animadamente y las demás la miran un poco raro.

— Como sea —interrumpe Rainbow, cerrando con fuerza el casillero haciendo que Fluttershy se sobresaltara—. Pinkie tiene mi libro de anatomía y no quiero que el maestro vuelva a rebajarme la nota por no tenerlo; así que pasaré por el laboratorio de física por él, ¿alguien me acompaña? —pregunta con cierto cansancio y entre todas se miraron.

— Yo iré —dice Sunset—. Después de todo mi clase queda por ahí cerca —Rainbow asiente.

— ¿Pinkie Pie ve física? —pregunta algo sorprendida Rarity, quién por fin había terminado de maquillarse y voltea a ver a Rainbow.

— Pues dah, sino no iría _allí_ por _mí_ libro que por cierto, dije que lo tiene _Pinkie Pie_ —la de pelo multicolor resalta algunas palabras y se ríe un poco. Las demás se observan algo sorprendidas.

— Bueno, nos vemos en la cafetería en el descanso —se despide Applejack mientras salía de los vestidores junto con Rarity. Todas se despiden y se van hacia sus respectivas clases.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Intentaré actualizar seguido.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Segundo

**Aclaración:** La historia avanzará de manera lenta en éstos primeros capítulos. Y por si hay alguna duda, las parejas serán: PinkieDash, RariJack, TwiShy, SunXie, y, obviamente, Celestia y Luna.

¡Ah!, y algo más: Ponyacci es el ídolo de Pinkie, ya saben, aquel payaso que se menciona en el quinto tomo de las micro series de MLP —o sea, los cómics—.

Sin más, **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Segundo**

Pinkie Pie movía ansiosamente su pie derecho mientras escuchaba _parlotear_ a Celestia, dándole bastantes vueltas al asunto. Sabía que pronto daría la gran noticia; a no ser, que Luna, su hermana, decidiera dar otro discurso que fácilmente podría competir de aburrido con ver la pintura secarse.

Desvió su mirada a sus amigas y todas estaban prestándole atención a la directora, ¡y por Ponyacci! ¿Cómo podían ellas no aburrirse en lo absoluto por aquel discurso sobre la historia de Canterlot High con la apacible y arrulladora voz de Celestia? ¡Era algo que ella no podía explicarse por más que intentara hacerlo!

Suspiró una última vez y dirigió su consternada mirada a Luna, quien también estaba moviendo ansiosamente su pie mientras miraba a su hermana con un poco de incredulidad; estaba un poco exasperada, _quizás_ , pensó Pinkie. Y es que, debía admitir que Luna y ella tenían una personalidad de cierta forma similar; o tal vez es porque la subdirectora era demasiado fácil de leer.

Aunque claro, también podía ser que ella estaba tan extremadamente aburrida y ansiosa, que no tenía más de otra que comparar su personalidad con la de Luna.

Quién por cierto, le había arrebatado el micrófono a su hermana y suspiró largamente; casi con alivio, como si por fin se librara de tanta palabrería para así poder abrirle paso a lo que es verdaderamente importante.

Y Pinkie esboza una gigantesca sonrisa.

— Estudiantes de Canterlot High —comienza diciendo y nota como Celestia le dice algo al oído a su hermana menor, como si la estuviese reprendiendo por aquel acto irrespetuoso; pero Luna la ignora olímpicamente. La mirada de Luna y la suya hacen contacto y tras la sonrisa de la subdirectora, sabe que dirá la noticia que todo el día la ha tenido comiéndose las uñas—. Es para mí un placer informarles de algo importantísimo no sólo para Canterlot High, sino también para otras instituciones de la ciudad —su sonrisa se amplía y conscientemente aleja el micrófono de su rostro para darle dramatismo al asunto.

Y Pinkie Pie no lo soporta más.

— ¡Sólo dígalo, por favor! —grita casi con desesperación y se jala un poco la piel de la cara hacia abajo. Demostrando su exasperación.

Luna sólo la mira y suelta una leve sonrisa.

— ¡La cede de las Olimpiadas Intercolegiales se hará éste año aquí! ¡En Canterlot High! —exclama con entusiasmo y todo el auditorio grita y se regocija ante la noticia.

Pinkie se deja caer en la silla con alivio y suspira largamente, relajando los músculos.

— Por fin, pensé que no soportaría guardar el secreto más tiempo —dice al aire y sus amigas la miran con cierta interrogación.

— ¿Ya sabías sobre esto y no nos dijiste? —pregunta Rainbow con cierta indignación en su rostro y la peli rosa sólo puede reír nerviosamente.

— La subdirectora Luna me amena- digo, me hizo prometer que no le dijese nada a nadie —responde con un encogimiento de hombros y le resta importancia al asunto. Cómo si aquello no la hubiese torturado todo el día.

— ¿Pinkie promesa? —pregunta Applejack y al aludida asiente frenéticamente con la cabeza.

— Ah, está bien —dicen todas (a excepción de Twilight) al unísono.

— No entiendo —exclama Twilight y todas las demás se permiten carcajearse ante su comentario.

— Mira, querida, te explico —interviene Rarity, mirándola—. Una Pinkie promesa es una promesa que no puedes romper por nada del mundo —explica con calma y las demás asienten.

— Para hacer una Pinkie promesa sólo decimos: «con cerrojo y si no, arrojó un pastelito a mi ojo» —agrega Fluttershy y sonríe un poco.

— Lo inventó Pinkie y bueno, se volvió sagrado entre nosotras —Rainbow sonríe y abraza a Pinkie con cierta brusquedad, haciendo que ella se quejara un poco.

Twilight sonrió y se permitió reír. Aquellas chicas mientras más las conocía, más raras las consideraba.

— Pinkie, ¿podría hablar un momento contigo? —una voz se escuchó a la izquierda de las chicas; las cuáles voltearon al instante, notando a la subdirectora Luna.

— ¡Oh, claro! ¿Qué pasa? —Pinkie, junto con Luna, comenzaron a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar al escenario improvisado que habían hecho unos chicos antes para que las directrices de la institución pudiesen hacer la presentación que se había dado lugar hacía unos minutos.

Cerca del escenario estaba la directora Celestia leyendo un documento con concentración mientras que se mordía levemente el labio inferior, como si estuviese algo preocupada. Nota como su hermana llega junto con la peli rosa y sonríe un poco.

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunta un poco confundida Pinkie Pie y ambas mujeres niegan con la cabeza.

— La verdad, Pinkie, es que necesitamos tú ayuda —dice Celestia.

— ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Con qué? —pregunta interesada y animadamente la menor de las tres. Luna suspira.

— Necesitamos organizar no sólo una fiesta de bienve-

— ¿Una fiesta? ¡Cuenten conmigo! —interrumpe Pinkie a la subdirectora y da pequeños saltitos con entusiasmo notable. Luna la toma del hombro y hace que se calme un poco. La estudiante la mira extrañada.

— Déjame hablar, Pinkie —la aludida asiente con la cabeza y se queda en silencio, mirando con seriedad a su superiora—. Como decía, no sólo tenemos que organizar la fiesta de bienvenida; también tenemos que organizar los pasillos y los salones de clases para poder ambientarlos con las olimpiadas —explica la peli azul y Pinkie ya se da una idea a dónde se dirige la conversación.

— ¡Ah! —exclama—. Así que quieren que organice todo Canterlot High para que supere las decoraciones de los años pasados en las otras instituciones para que así los demás noten que Canterlot High puede marcar la diferencia —sonríe y mira a las hermanas. Quienes se miran entre sí sorprendidas, pues Pinkie había dado en el clavo.

— Ehh… sí —responde Celestia, absteniéndose de preguntar cómo es que ella sabía eso—. Pero no sólo eso; también les quiero pedir no sólo a ti, si no a tus amigas —todas voltean a ver a las Rainbooms, quienes estaban riendo escandalosamente debido a algún chiste de Rainbow—, que por favor intenten mantener su magia controlada. No queremos que suceda lo mismo que en los juegos de la amistad —comenta Celestia.

— ¿Así qué eso es lo que las preocupa? —cuestiona Pinkie con una sonrisa, queriendo relajar un poco a las directoras. Ellas asienten.

— Eso y algo más —dice Luna—; pero lo otro preferimos hablarlo en una parte más privada.

Pinkie deja de sonreír y las mira un poco consternada. No sabía por qué las hermanas estaban hablando de eso sólo con ella, cuándo usualmente siempre contaban con todas las Rainbooms. Se sentía un poco ansiosa por saber qué podría estar pasando y miró a sus amigas de reojo, estaban charlando quién sabe de qué. Pinkie volvió a mirar a las mujeres frente a ella y sólo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no nada salió de entre sus labios.

— ¿Vienes? —pregunta Celestia y, volviendo a mirar a sus amigas, asiente—. Bien, mientras llegamos a la oficina de Luna, ¿te parece si te comentamos cómo queremos que decores todo? —intenta desviar el tema de conversación al notar como el ambiente se había vuelto bastante tenso entre las tres y Pinkie asiente con entusiasmo.

Las demás habían dejado de hablar cuándo notaron como Pinkie, Luna y Celestia, habían salido del gimnasio con una seriedad preocupante. Todas intercambiaron miradas llenas de interrogación y curiosidad y se quedaron en silencio por largos segundos mientras se dedicaban expresiones de no saber qué había sucedido.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado? —preguntó Sunset, las demás se alzaron de hombros.

— Quién sabe —responde Applejack dubitativamente.

Luego de otro silencio incómodo y un par de miradas más, las chicas deciden cambiar el tema.

— ¡Hay que prepararnos para las olimpiadas! —exclama Rainbow con entusiasmo y sonríe ampliamente—. De seguro seré la mejor en fútbol, otra vez —se señala con el pulgar orgullosamente y las demás ruedan los ojos.

— Dirás «equipo» —le corrige Rarity, a lo que Dash sólo se rasca la nuca nerviosa.

— Sí, eso dije —sonríe.

— Yo no creo que vaya a competir en algo… —dice tímidamente Fluttershy mientras jugaba con sus dedos demostrando su inseguridad al respecto.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta Twilight. La peli rosa se alza de hombros.

— Es que, no soy muy buena en los deportes y tampoco me gusta mucho competir… —responde, cada vez bajando un poco más su tono de voz.

— Pero querida, competiste en los juegos de la amistad —interviene Rarity, recordándole los hechos—; ¿por qué habría de ser diferente esta vez?

— Pues porque en los juegos de la amistad sólo éramos Canterlot High y Crystal Prep Academy, y ya yo tenía la certeza de que perderíamos, así que no era tan malo. Pero en las olimpiadas participan hasta diez instituciones y… no quiero pasar vergüenza frente a tantas personas… ya que siempre termino arruinando todo y hago perder a mi equipo en lo que sea que compita… —las demás suspiran un poco y notan como Fluttershy observa con atención el suelo, sin querer levantar la mirada.

— ¡Todas nosotras te ayudaremos! —Dice animadamente Sunset—. Busca algo que te llame la atención e inscríbete. Ya sea un deporte o una modalidad, ya sabes, como costura y esas cosas.

— ¡Sí! —exclaman todas—. Será divertido, Fluttershy. Incluso Twilight participará —agrega Applejack mientras abraza a Twilight por encima de los hombros, quién sólo se dedica a abrazar un libro de matemáticas que últimamente había estado estudiando.

— Eh… yo jamás dije que participaría —comenta y las demás la miran con obviedad.

— ¿Ni siquiera en el decatlón académico? —Rainbow la observa y la aludida se alza de hombros, desviando su mirada a Fluttershy.

— Si tú le entras, yo le entro —sonríe, queriendo animar a su amiga tímida, quién se lo piensa un poco.

— Está bien —acepta finalmente y las demás gritan con entusiasmo—. Pero no sé en qué podría participar —suspira—. ¿Ustedes en qué categoría se inscribirán a las olimpiadas?

— Yo obviamente estaré en fútbol —le responde Rainbow Dash.

— Yo optaré por química industrial —dice Sunset alzándose de hombros y fulminando con la mirada a la de cabello arcoíris cuándo exclama un «aburrido» en medio de una tos fingida.

— Costura, claro está —dice Rarity con su siempre toque glamoroso.

— Yo estoy entre vóleibol, relevos o rugby —comenta indecisa Applejack mientras mira hacia la nada como si aún estuviera pesándoselo bastante.

— Iugh, rugby —dice Rarity con desagrado y la chica campirana la mira con cierto fastidio.

— Yo pensaré en algo y… quizás me inscriba —suspira Fluttershy y luego las demás le dan una sonrisa de apoyo.

— ¿Deberíamos ir a buscar a Pinkie Pie? —pregunta Twilight y las demás, luego de mirarse entre sí, asienten.

Por los pasillos las personas hablaban sobre todo lo que se esforzarían por ganar las competencias y así darle prestigio y honor a Canterlot High. Era tanto así, que las Rainbooms, mientras más escuchaban a los demás, más comenzaban a sentir la presión que siempre se sentía antes de cada competencia o concurso.

Y sabían que los demás tenían razón.

Debían esforzarse para ser las mejores.

Como siempre.


	3. Tercero

**Tercero**

Una semana después del anuncio de las competencias, todos los estudiantes de Canterlot High habían adoptado una conducta competitiva. Cada día que pasaba se esforzaban más por ser los mejores en sus categorías y daban todo su empeño en ello. Todos se veían cansados y bastante estresados por aquel motivo y las chicas no eran una excepción a ello.

Rarity la pasaba metida entre telas, literalmente. Confeccionando miles de prendas diferentes para la pasarela que harían en las competencias. Sunset siempre estaba en el laboratorio de química creando diferentes reacciones y demás experimentos. Twilight pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando todo tipo de cosas. Rainbow, junto con el equipo de fútbol entrenaban más duro e intensamente que nunca. Applejack, al final, había decido entrar a vóleibol, y ella, al igual que Rainbow, pasaba entrenando para la competencia junto con su equipo.

Y Fluttershy, finalmente, había decidido entrar a la categoría de artes plásticas, decidiéndose en hacer una enorme escultura.

Pinkie Pie suspira y observa detenidamente los pasillos casi desérticos de Canterlot High y se detiene justo al frente de la oficina de Celestia. Las clases habían comenzado hacía poco tiempo y la última conversación que había tenido con Celestia y Luna la había tomado por sorpresa y la dejó un poco aturdida y fuera de lugar.

No quiso tocar, sabía que si lo hacía lo más probable es que aquella conversación se retomara y ella no estaba lista para enfrentar de nuevo su realidad; así que sólo retomó su camino y evitó por completo el aula en el que se suponía ella debía de estar. Seguramente Sunset la mataría por no entrar y apoyarla en su proyecto de Biología, pero sabía perfectamente que ella podría defenderse sola en aquello. Después de todo, fue ella la de la idea de convertir un combustible fósil e hidrocarburos en agua, para ayudar al medio ambiente con la contaminación de monóxido de carbono que provocaban los autos.

Decidió dirigirse a la cafetería, recordando que no había desayunado nada por no dejar de pensar en lo que las directrices le habían comentado hacía ya una semana. Ella no tenía hambre pero sabía que debía comer algo; así que sólo tomó un sándwich de pollo, junto con un té de limón y se sentó en una de las mesas que eran ocupadas por los pocos estudiantes que tenían alguna clase libre y dedicaban aquel tiempo a charlar o adelantar trabajos.

Comió con lentitud y luego decidió recostarse en la fría mesa. Cerró los ojos con cansancio y pensó en qué debía de hacer. Las olimpiadas serían pronto y ella ya tenía dos problemas encima; aparte de no haber ido a entrenar en los últimos días en la categoría en la que participaría.

No quiso irse de allí y caminar sin ganas hasta su próxima clase luego de que sonara el timbre. Más bien decidió sacar su cuaderno de trigonometría y resolver los ejercicios que les habían dejado justo para ése día a última hora que ella en su casa había decidido no hacer por estar procrastinando.

Quizás si distraía su mente en aquellos ejercicios, el tiempo pasase más rápido.

Y sí, había tenido razón, el tiempo pasó mucho más rápido de lo que creía y luego, quizás después de una hora, ya sólo le faltaban tres ejercicios de los veinte que tenía; y la cafetería había comenzado a llenarse.

— ¡Pinkie Pie! —cerró los ojos al escuchar a una furiosa Sunset gritar su nombre desde la entrada de la cafetería y decidió no moverse a pesar de querer salir corriendo y evitarla.

Cualquier movimiento en falso y seguramente moriría en manos de su amiga.

— Sunset, ¿qué pasa? —Applejack y las demás se habían acercado con la peli naranja hasta dónde ella se encontraba y observaban a la nombrada esperando una explicación del por qué le había gritado a la peli rosa.

— Qué asesinaré a Pinkie si no me explica por qué no entró a Biología —la peli rosa decidió no apartar su mirada de aquel ejercicio trigonométrico y suspiró pesadamente.

— No me sentía lista para explicar el proceso de descontaminación de un hidrocarburo a través de una hidrólisis para que se convierta en partículas de hidrógeno y oxígeno —todas sus amigas se quedan en silencio y, curiosa, levanta la mirada para observar cómo todas (a excepción de Sunset) la miraban con sorpresa por lo anteriormente dicho.

— ¡Pero entendiste a la perfección el tema! Hasta me ayudaste a disminuir la explosión que se generaba por el hidrógeno —Sunset se sienta frente a ella y la observa comenzar su penúltimo ejercicio. Las demás sólo se quedan de pie y también observan cómo la menor sigue con su tarea.

— ¿Aún están hablando en español? —le pregunta Rainbow a Rarity y ésta se ríe mientras niega con la cabeza.

— Sunset, lo lamento —se disculpa, suspirando—. Si quieres puedo hablar con el profesor para que nos deje exponerlo después, seguramente entenderá —Pinkie mira de nuevo el punto que estaba resolviendo, cerciorándose de que estuviera bien y, aun faltándole uno, decide cerrar el cuaderno y observar a sus amigas.

— Sí… eso… estaría bien —Sunset acepta y mira a su fiestera amiga con inquisición.

Las demás se miran entre sí y Fluttershy decide preguntar lo que las demás no se animaban.

— Pinkie, ¿estás bien? —la menor de todas suspira y asiente con la cabeza.

— Sí, es sólo que no tuve una buena noche —para todas, claramente está mintiendo pero ninguna dice nada al respecto. La peli rosa guarda el cuaderno de trigonometría y se levanta de la mesa—. Tengo que irme.

— ¿A dónde? —Rainbow se interpone en su camino y la mira a los ojos con cierta confusión—. Es descanso —Pinkie Pie rueda los ojos y suspira mientras intenta no observar a sus amigas.

— Celestia, Luna y yo tenemos que hablar sobre las decoraciones para las olimpiadas —responde y se fuerza a hacer una sonrisa. Las demás asienten, entendiendo.

Ninguna dice algo más. Sólo observan como su peli rosada amiga camina con rapidez y se pierde de sus vistas al salir de la cafetería.

Todas deciden sentarse y casi como si se leyeran la mente, suspiran, intercambian miradas e intentan decir algo pero nada sale de sus bocas. Entienden que tienen la incógnita del por qué aquel comportamiento que Pinkie había estado teniendo era tan extraño, pero ninguna sabe cómo tomar el tema.

— ¿Alguien alguna vez la había visto de ésa forma? —Rarity se aventura a preguntar sin siquiera mirar a las demás. Sólo se dedica a buscar en su mochila todo su maquillaje para retocarse un poco.

Applejack ladea la cabeza.

— Nop. Nunca —otro silencio se forma y Twilight se siente un poco incómoda en su asiento. Ella desde hacía una semana, desde antes del anuncio de las competencias, había notado que la menor de todas no estaba comportándose cómo según cree, debería.

Quería comentar al respecto pero se abstiene de hacerlo. No siente que aquello le corresponda a ella y mucho menos cree que deba hacerlo. Pero sus amigas se ven bastante confundidas y, aunque intente negarlo, sabe que las demás necesitan saber lo poco que ella sabe.

Aun así, prefiere callar y sólo las observa hablar distraídamente. Si ella tiene una cualidad, es ser inteligente; y sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría deduciendo qué pasaba.

Rarity se da unos momentos para estirarse y deja de lado aquella prenda que estaba confeccionando. Camina lentamente por toda el aula de diseño y observa detenidamente los diseños de sus demás compañeras y compañeros. Ella detestaba admitirlo, pero la mayoría hacían cosas muy hermosas y glamorosas que podían fácilmente competir con sus propios diseños.

Ya las clases habían terminado y todos los que competirían se habían quedado ya sea a practicar, ensayar, o adelantar (como en su caso) lo que sería el resultado final que expondrían los días de las competencias.

Desde el año anterior las olimpiadas habían decidido expandir la lista de categorías en las que los estudiantes podrían participar y entre tantas cosas nuevas que agregaron, diseño de modas estaba entre ellas. Recordaba cuándo vio la lista de aquellas agregaciones y para ése entonces, no pudo retener un grito que terminó espantando a los alumnos que se encontraban cerca y terminó con una advertencia por parte del profesor Cranky de que si volvía a gritar en los pasillos, le daría tres horas en detención.

Para los de diseño de modas, organizaban una enorme pasarela pública (la verdad es, que aquellas olimpiadas, a pesar de ser estudiantiles, amigos y familiares podían ir a presenciarla si deseaban) dónde invitaban a diseñadores, columnistas y fotógrafos de influencia. Quién sabe cómo los conseguirán Celestia y Luna, pero el caso es que lo hacen y ella desde entonces, siempre se esfuerza por hacer los mejores diseños.

Y específicamente ése año, ella se sentía bastante nerviosa. Ni siquiera sabía por qué, después de todo, ella siempre era la que resaltaba en aquella categoría (y en todas partes, cabe agregar) y necesariamente no tenía que creer que ése año sería diferente. Pero de alguna u otra forma, los nervios la estaban carcomiendo lentamente desde adentro y pensó que quizás su instinto le estaba anunciando que alguien muy importante (y que seguramente ella admiraba) estaría el día de la pasarela.

Pero a veces ella sabía que algo malo pasaría mucho antes de que sucediera y desgraciadamente, aquella era la misma sensación que sentía en cada uno de ésos casos. Quiso negarse al hecho de que quizás algo malo le pasaría a ella, ¡o peor aún! A sus vestidos, pero si de algo estaba segura, es que las desgracias no suelen anunciarse y siempre terminan tomándola por sorpresa. Como aquella vez cuándo su hermanita, Sweetie Belle, había lavado su buso favorito de lana, único en su categoría, y terminó encogiéndose; porque su hermanita era una tonta que no sabía qué aquella confección se lavaba en seco.

Al final, sólo a su gata le servía aquel hermoso y costoso buso; el cuál ella lo había llorado por al menos una semana.

— ¡Ey, Rarity! —la nombrada desvió su vista del diseño de Sassy Saddles y le sonrió cuándo sus miradas contectaron. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y arrugó adorablemente su nariz. Coco Pommel la había llamado desde dónde ella había dejado de coser el vestido que estaba haciendo—. ¡Te están llamando! —Coco le muestra a la distancia su celular y sí, efectivamente la estaban llamando.

Camina con rapidez hasta dónde se encuentra su amiga y le sonríe cuando éste le entrega su móvil.

— Gracias.

— No hay de qué —se ríe un poco y luego vuelve a su mesa de costura, dónde sigue con su diseño.

Rarity se permite unos segundos para analizar aquel número celular pero en definitiva no sabe de quién es. Decide contestar, al fin y al cabo, seguramente alguien se había equivocado de número.

— ¿Sí? Hola —espera por unos segundos a que la persona del otro lado responda y sus ojos se mueven en todas direcciones. Su mente justo en ése momento está intentando adivinar quién podría llamarla.

— He vuelto a Canterlot High, Rarity —una voz masculina y rasposa se deja escuchar desde la otra línea y la peli morada siente que sus ojos se humedecen rápidamente gracias a la impresión y suelta su celular.

Ni siquiera le importó que la pantalla de su preciado y divino celular se quebrara, no. Ella estaba intentando procesar el hecho de que aquella persona que durante todo un año le había dejado constantemente su corazón roto, había vuelto.

Y no entendía el por qué la llamaba a ella.

Y se sintió estúpida, muy estúpida.

Porque sabía que a pesar de todo, su corazón aún le pertenecía a ése hombre. A aquel hombre que había sido el motivo por el cual, ella había estado dispuesta a cambiar su sexualidad.


End file.
